Merlin-DoctorWho-RealPeople crossover
by Mersgath
Summary: Dana finds a Manticore in her house and runs away from it, following more odd things happen after her encounter with the creature... and so it comes the day when she meets Merlin
1. Writer's words

Hello to the people out there, I'm a person who is writing a fanfiction about myself and two shows I really like. I know it may sound a bit narcissistic but in the end, I feel like going to another world rather than hanging out with other people who don't really like me, so if you want to read, you may take my shoes and be the main character and enjoy the story :)


	2. A day in the life of Dana or is it so

"_**In a world where there is so much pain in reality, there is that one place I can always escape to where no one else will ever find me at all… but little did I know that my imagination can come to reality…"**_

In the country Australia, where nothing exciting ever happened and all the snobs that people known ever lived, lived a foreigner named Dana. She lived in an average town of Orange where she rarely had any friends, except for a fair few. Despite the fact that she knew that her friends would always be there for her, she was not always so happy. A boy she used to love never wanted to admit to her that he left her because of her appearance, he said things behind her back, he had done things he shouldn't have… and of course, his new lover was white. She attended the Catholic High School of James Sheahan, where most of the people who went there didn't really get along with her. After all, she was unique and strange… and she was certainly not white, of course meaning European or Australian, which is technically not a racist comment. She was an average short Asian girl with light-tanned skin, Black hair that fell to her neck, wore a navy blazer, a white shirt and a black skirt. Her feet and legs were covered with hideous navy long socks and old black leather shoes. That, ladies and gentlemen, was a demonstration of a girl who was nowhere near popular. She would always have delusions every step that she took; of course her dream was always to be a woman with creative skills. But unfortunately, no one, not a young man would truly love her for who she was, which would be one of her biggest wishes in life and would dream of finding love, even though she is not as desperate as she was before. All Dana could ever think about was her mistakes that she had done throughout her life. As she walked home, she had always done the same thing: think and daydream about impossible things that would never happen. She would often watch her favorite movies and her favorite show of "Merlin" to get away from her emotional pain. Those were the only things that would relieve her from her regrets. However… that was not just an ordinary day. Little did she know she was going on an adventure which she will never forget.

It all started with a path that led Dana home from the school Bus. It was a typical Tuesday where she would walk from the Bus stop to her home. All she could ever think about was how happy she was for getting all of her assessment tasks done and the coming of the Christmas holidays. However, she was still sad about how the boy she knew didn't turn out to be the sort of person she thought he was. But never mind the boy; this is a story about Dana's new adventure! As she was thinking of bizarre thoughts, he kept pacing straight ahead into the lonely Icely Road, right to her house. She then finally arrived. Dana took out the key, unlocked the door and opened it. As she went inside she dumped her bag in the living room and headed towards the kitchen to eat her snack, but then she saw something unusual about her home: there was an ugly Manticore standing at the kitchen bench. The creature looked like a reptile with a scaly thin collar, ugly feet and a long scorpion tale, which was ready to strike any living thing that was on its way. Dana looked around the kitchen and then looked back at the creature. She could not believe that such a creature appeared out of nowhere. She widened her eyes as the Manticore growled at her. Dana shook and spoke out loud to herself:

"Oh great! What kind of a creature is this?"

The creature growled again and answered her "I'm a Manticore you silly girl!"

Dana could not believe her eyes and ears, she saw a Manticore talk to her. A Manticore talked to her… and such creature does not even exist. 'How could this happen? This creature is not even from this world! It shouldn't exist!' thought Dana to herself as her eyeballs looked like they were about to pop. Then, the Manticore jumped down to the ground and was about to attack the girl. The child screamed and ran out of her house. She opened the door, ran out of the house, then stood in the middle of the road and looked around. She was standing in front of the notorious Canobolas High School and there were many homes where she could go to for refuge. However, she chose not to disturb her neighbors as it would be far too rude. Then, she looked back at her house and the Manticore ran towards her and jumped at her direction. Then, without a second thought, Dana turned to her left and a car hit her hard on her stomach. The girl's stomach bounced on the vehicle and spit had spread all over the front. The car stopped and the girl collapsed to her knees and fainted. People ran towards her and rumbled on with panicking words. She felt weak and heard muffled voices surrounding her. She kept blinking and as she felt like death was taking her. For some utter reason, she also saw a statue of an Angel standing behind the crowd. Dana wondered what it was, scared as she would be, she blinked. Then, the statue was next to one of the people in the crowd and gave a frightful glare of violence. Dana kept gulping as the angel stared right into her. Dana wondered whether the people could see the statue approach her… or maybe it was just her scared imagination since she was at the age where people would still fear death. The angel glared at her, as if it were about to attack her and Dana kept swallowing cold thin air. As she tried not to blink, all the muted voices talked around her she closed her eyes and her breath left her body.


End file.
